The Words I Say to You
by ProfessorSong-reilin
Summary: As an Italian, I am a proud fan of the cartoon Huntik Secrets & Seekers. This fanfiction is written in Italian: I will traslate it into English someday...   Fifty sentences for two Seekers! Dante x Zhalia


**Autore: **reilin**  
>Titolo:<strong> The Words I say to You...**  
>Fandom:<strong> Huntik Secrets & Seekers**  
>Personaggi:<strong> Dante Vale; Zhalia Moon; solo citati: Lock Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Cherit**  
>Pairing:<strong> Dante x Zhalia**  
>Word Count:<strong> 1487 (W)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Giallo  
>Genere: Sentimentale, Slice of Life, vagamente Malinconico<br>Avvertimenti: One-shot, Missing Moments, leggermente OOC (ho scritto di aspetti che non si vedono nel cartoon quindi non so giudicare a pieno sull'IC o meno dei personaggi... ditemi voi!)  
><strong>Note:<strong> Era tanto tempo che volevo cimentarmi con questo fandom, quindi eccomi approdata su questi lidi: spero di incontrare la vostra simpatia. Nella redazione di questa fanfiction mi sono in qualche modo ispirata all'iniziativa "1frase" sul livejournal, però i prompt dell'americano "fanfic50" mi ispiravano molto di più, così ho fatto un bel meltin'pot fra le due iniziative ed è nata la raccolta cinquanta frasi che state per leggere. Ho cercato di raccontare il rapporto fra Zhalia e Dante facendo pronunciare alcune frasi da Zhalia, altre da Dante, altre ancora sono descrittive dei sentimenti fra i due. Temporalmente, dovete collocare la storia dopo la sconfitta del Professore: questa è dunque una mia personale elucubrazione di come possano essere andate le cose fra i due cercatori.  
>Bene, non mi resta che augurarvi buona lettura e, se volete, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!<br>**Disclaimer: **I personaggi di Huntik appartengono ad Iginio Straffi e alla Rainbow SpA; i prompt utilizzati per questa fanfiction sono tratti dalla decima tabella del progetto americano fanfic50, ovviamente da me tradotta in italiano.

_**~ The Words I say to You...**_

**001. Amore**

Scoprire con sorpresa e spavento che un simile sentimento può nascere anche nel mio cuore: solo accanto a te è stato possibile.

**002. Odio**  
>Nata e cresciuta in strada, solo l'odio verso il prossimo mi consentiva di sentirmi davvero viva: attraverso di esso misuravo il mio valore e quello degli altri.<p>

**003. Dolore**  
>Quella sorda sofferenza in fondo al mio animo, quel bisogno mai sopito di essere amata... i tuoi occhi sembrano leggere questo ed ogni altro segreto che cerco di nascondere dietro il mio sguardo basso.<p>

**004. Gioia**  
>Quando la tua voce vellutata mi rivolge quelle parole così intense, una felicità che non credevo potesse esistere si impossessa di me.<p>

**005. Paura**  
>Ti guardo camminare davanti a me, e tremo al pensiero che tu un giorno possa lasciarmi indietro.<p>

**006. Fidarsi**  
>La mia mente mi diceva di non fidarmi di quegli occhi d'inchiostro sfuggente, il mio istinto mi ha spinto a mettere la mia vita e quella di coloro che più mi sono cari nelle tue mani.<p>

**007. Tradire**  
>Sono a terra, scoperto ad ogni tuo attacco: il tuo tradimento è ormai manifesto e ti avvicini per darmi il colpo di grazia, tuttavia continuo a credere che tu non potrai mai ferirmi davvero.<p>

**008. Promettere**  
>Mostrati a me per quella che sei, per la vera Zhalia, e ti prometto non sarò più in grado di lasciarti sola nemmeno un attimo.<p>

**009. Apprezzare**  
>Nonostante il tuo caratteraccio, sei diventata insostituibile per noi tutti: hai un grande cuore ed un coraggio da leoni.<p>

**010. Infastidire**  
>Mi diverto così tanto a punzecchiarti: quando ti arrabbi e diventi rossa in viso sei ancora più bella!<p>

**011. Morte**  
>Ho creduto di sprofondare all'inferno quando temevo fossi morto: non avrei mai potuto accettare di lasciarti andare senza dirti quello che provo per te, non avrei mai potuto lasciarti andare da solo.<p>

**012. Sangue**  
>Vermiglia linfa scorre fuori dalla ferita sul mio braccio, la mia vista si è annebbiata e le forze cominciano ad abbandonarmi: questo mio corpo non desidera altro che proteggerti... sempre e comunque.<p>

**013. Tomba**  
>«Genitori miei, vi ho perso che ero troppo piccola per non essere travolta dal mondo e dalla sua cattiveria. Ho commesso molti errori, ma ora grazie a lui voglio diventare una persona di cui anche voi sareste stati fieri».<p>

**014. Vita**  
>Ti guardo dormire al mio fianco e sorrido pensando che quest'angelo dai rossi capelli mi abbia donato una nuova brillante esistenza. Ti amo, Dante.<p>

**015. Respiro**  
>Perchè ogni volta che le nostre labbra si incontrano dimentico addirittura come si faccia a respirare?<p>

**016. Mente**  
>Sei di fronte a me e mi sorridi dolcemente... nei tuoi occhi c'è un'ombra che non riesci a nascondere: come vorrei spazzare via dalla tua mente ogni brutto ricordo, ogni triste pensiero!<p>

**017. Pensare**  
>"Com'era la mia vita prima di incontrare lei?", mi ritrovo sempre più spesso a pensarci... ora mi sembra impossibile aver passato così tanti anni senza la sua esile figura al mio fianco.<p>

**018. Condividere**  
>Tutto è iniziato condividendo la stessa missione e lo stesso gruppo di cercatori, poi abbiamo condiviso la stessa casa, ora voglio dividere con te ogni istante della mia vita da qui all'eternità.<p>

**019. Giocattolo**  
>Il tuo triste passato ti ha reso vulnerabile al punto che l'Organizzazione ha fatto di te il suo giocattolo più prezioso: ora che sei riuscita a liberarti dalle loro catene sei finalmente libera di volare verso il tuo destino, ed io vorrei tanto essere al tuo fianco in questo viaggio.<p>

**020. Guardia**  
>Quella notte, mentre Lok e Sophie dormivano nel sacco a pelo e noi due facevamo la guardia all'accampamento, guardavo il tuo viso niveo illuminarsi dei colori scintillanti delle fiamme del falo: è stato allora che mi sono innamorato di te.<p>

**021. Chiaro di luna**  
>Dante guardò sorpreso le lacrime che scendevano dagli occhi scuri di Zhalia: «Sta piangendo per me? Come potrei consolarla?», si chiese.<br>D'istinto la strise forte a sé ... le sue labbra sapevano di sale...

**022. Luce del sole**  
>Da quando lui era entrato nella sua vita, le tenebre che l'avevano sempre avvolta si erano mano a mano dissipate: Dante era la sua fonte di luce, era tutto quello attorno a cui ruotava il suo mondo.<p>

**023. Desiderio**  
>Quella ragazza gli aveva davvero fatto perdere la testa: ogni volta che era accanto a lei, il desiderio di farla sua diventava sempre più soffocante... non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo...<p>

**024. Incerto**  
>A volte Dante era così affettuoso con lei, altre volte era distante e silenzioso: per Zhalia il motivo di questo strano atteggiamento era un vero e proprio mistero!<p>

**025. Paradiso**  
>«Ogni volta è come toccare il cielo con un dito», esclama Dante stringendo sul petto Zhalia, la voce ancora segnata dalla passione che li ha appena travolti. La ragazza annuisce e si stringe a lui nell'ennesimo bacio appassionato.<p>

**026. Disporre**  
>Metto il mio cuore nelle tue mani perchè mi hai insegnato a dare un senso più profondo alla mia vita, perchè mi lasci libera di agire, anche di sbagliare.<p>

**027. Illusivo**  
>È come se la vita che ho condotto fino a prima del nostro incontro a Praga fosse come un'oscura e folle illusione, un delirio che mi stava divorando l'anima: il tuo affetto e la tua fiducia mi hanno salvata dalle tenebre.<p>

**028. Dentro**  
>Dopotutto dentro di me non sono cambiata poi molto: sono ancora quella bambina affamata d'affetto... non spezzarmi il cuore, ti prego, Dante.<p>

**029. Casa**  
>Dove siete tu, Lok, Sophie e Cherit: dovunque mi trovi, è la dove ci siete voi quattro il solo luogo che io riesca a chiamare casa.<p>

**030. Sonno**  
>Stasera la luna è troppo luminosa e non riesco a dormire: vuoi venire nel mio letto a farmi compagnia?<p>

**031. Telefono**  
>Trovare ogni scusa possibile per poterti chiamare al telefono e sentire la tua voce ogni volta che sei lontana da me: mi manchi.<p>

**032. Scoprire**  
>Il viaggio più bello è quello che intaprendono le mie mani e le mie labbra alla scoperta del tuo corpo perfetto.<p>

**033. Investigare**  
>«Tu e Zhalia state davvero bene insieme», mi ha detto Lock e non ho potuto far a meno di ridere per tutta la fatica che abbiamo fatto per tenere nascosta la nostra relazione.<p>

**034. Confidare**  
>Quello che desidero maggiormente è che tu riesca a fidarti davvero di me, che tu lo faccia davvero, come non hai mai fatto in vita tua: mai potrei tradirti, mia dolce Zhalia.<p>

**035. Seguire**  
>Hai sempre paura di compiere la scelta sbagliata: continua a seguire la strada che ti indica il tuo cuore e non commetterai mai errori... io ho piena fiducia in te!<p>

**036. Minaccia**  
>Il mio oscuro passato a volte mi spaventa: ho sempre paura che esso possa riemergere e minacciare la nostra felicità.<p>

**037. Sopravvivere**  
>Con te e gli altri ho imparato cosa significa vivere a pieno la propria esistenza, prima di allora mi limitavo a sopravvivere.<p>

**038. Insieme**  
>Non avevo mai creduto all'amore prima di incrociare i tuoi occhi color nocciola; non avevo mai desiderato così ardentemente qualcuno in vita mia finché non sei entrato nella mia vita. Non lasciarmi mai.<p>

**039. Ricordare**  
>Da quando hai fatto di me la tua donna, ogni momento è sempre da ricordare: ogni tua parola, ogni carezza, ogni bacio, ogni istante è unico e carico di emozioni per me.<p>

**040. Errore**  
>E se io dovessi mai sbagliare, ti prego, non allontanarmi da te, ma aiutami a capire i miei errori e sostienimi nel cammino.<p>

**041. Provare**  
>Ti ho amata già anche quando sapevo mi avresti tradito per l'Organizzazione: ho provato ad escluderti dalla mia vita, ma quando sei riapparsa davanti a me insieme a tutte quelle amazzoni, ho capito che non avevi abbandonato il mio cuore neanche per un attimo.<p>

**042. Cadere**  
>Per quante volte io potrò cadere, so che ci sarà sempre la tua dolce presenza a curarmi e ad aiutare a rialzarmi.<p>

**043. Rifare**  
>Perchè ogni volta che in lacrime mi dici: «La mia vita è sbagliata, è tutta da rifare», non posso fare a meno di risponderti, ora e sempre: «Sei la cosa più bella che è capitata. Ti amo, Zhalia Moon».<p>

**044. Esperimento**  
>Questa nostra storia, comiciata come una collaborazione fra due brillanti cercatori e trasformatasi un bizzarro esperimento fra due caratteri difficili, è diventata la ragione stessa della mia vita.<p>

**045. Vuoto**  
>Col mio amore colmerò il vuoto che tanti anni di solitudine ed indifferenza hanno creato nel tuo cuore, scioglierò il ghiaccio che tiene prigioniera la tua anima.<p>

**046. Mancante**  
>Zhalia e Dante, due ragazzi che vivono portandosi dietro dei pesanti fardelli del loro passato, hanno trovato l'uno nell'altra ciò che a lungo avevano cercato, che li completa e rende unici.<p>

**047. Rotto**  
>Il loro incontro ha rotto un equilibrio per poi crearne uno nuovo più duraturo e fondato su un sentimento che illumina la loro vita con mille sfumature.<p>

048. Simpatia  
>«Questa ragazza è bella ma non é certo il massimo della simpatia», si era detto Dante Vale la prima volta che si era trovato dinnanzi a Zhalia Moon.<p>

**049. Scontrarsi**  
>«Che arie da primo della classe che si da questo cercatore! Non riuscirò mai a sopportarlo!», aveva pensato Zhalia Moon quando per ordine di Klaus era stata costretta ad infiltrarsi nella squadra di Dante Vale.<p>

**050. Speranza**  
>Nonostante le impressioni iniziali non proprio positive, col passare dei giorni trascorsi fianco a fianco, Zhalia e Dante si erano scoperti essere sempre più affini, diventando sempre più importanti l'uno per l'altra, trovando nel loro amore la fonte di ogni speranza per un domani migliore.<p> 


End file.
